


you wanna go again

by katyfaise



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or 5 times that sex didn't exactly work out for roy and riza</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanna go again

**Author's Note:**

> I just got in a funny comedic mood  
> all mistakes are mine please let me know if there are any glaring ones and i'll fix them

They stand in the shower together, hours before they’re both due for work. Riza washes her hair slowly, letting the suds fall down her body along with the water that washes over her. It’s Roy that runs his hands along her back, tracing a line down her spine.

“Cool it,” Riza says simply, and Roy smirks, immediately taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around her middle. Riza laughs, the sound turning into a sigh when Roy’s hands dip lower and between her legs. “Don’t start anything you don’t intend to finish,” she warns, turning her head to steal a kiss from the man behind her.

“Oh… I intend on finishing,” he says, that devilish smirk that she loves so much on his lips. Riza laughs again but is caught off guard when his fingers dip inside of her and she grips the wall. Her fingers slip along the wet wall and her hand falls to her side, grabbing ahold of Roy’s hip. She digs her grip into his skin as he moves within her, rubbing against her clit with the tips of his fingers. He continues to touch her for a long moment before he pulls away and Riza whines at the loss of contact.

Roy turns her around and leans her against the wall and Riza’s hands come down to wrap around his already growing erection. He breathes out roughly through his teeth and leans forward, resting his forehead against hers. Roy kisses the edge of her smile and his hands move lower to grab ahold of her legs. With ease, he hoists her up and uses the shower wall as leverage. Roy peppers her neck with open mouthed kisses, licking the water droplets off slowly. He reaches between them and grabs his cock, leading it to her entrance slow enough that it teases Riza and she groans.

“Get it over with, would you?”

He smirks again and thrusts into her, but as he does he loses his footing in the slippery shower and falls forward. His body weight throws Riza off guard and she loses her grip, bringing Roy down in the shower alongside her. They end up tangled up on each other in the bottom of the tub - Roy’s leg bent uncomfortably and Riza mostly underneath him.

She huffs and pushes him off of her and scrambles to turn the shower off. Roy tries to stand and hisses, pain shooting through his leg as he does so.

“You said something about finishing?” Riza mutters under her breath, standing to her feet and gently rubbing her forehead and hoping she doesn’t have a mark she’ll have to explain later.

Roy makes a face at her as he accepts her hand and limps his way out of the shower. “Yeah yeah, don’t remind me,” he mutters as Riza throws a towel his way.

—

He’s between her legs, kissing her thighs gently as Riza shakes beneath him. Roy runs his fingers along her folds, not stopping until she uses her heel to push him gently. He takes the bait and kisses up her body and Riza smiles, takes his cheeks in her hands and kisses him once he hovers above her.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers against her lips and Riza sighs happily, brushing her hand through his hair.

Roy rolls to his back, bringing Riza to straddle on top of him. She grinds her hips down against his and Roy groans deep in the back of his throat. Riza can only smirk in response, much too pleased with the reaction he gives her. She leans over and licks her lips, her eyes still on Roy’s as she licks a line from the base of his cock to the head. By the time she takes him into her mouth, his eyes are closed and his head is thrown back.

When he opens his eyes to look down at her, his attention jumps from the beautiful blonde with his cock in her mouth to the black and white dog sitting beside the bed and staring up at them. Roy narrows his eyes at Hayate then leans back again, trying to focus on the pleasure Riza was trying to draw from him.

But he can’t help but feel eyes on him.

He glances back down at Hayate and frowns. The dog simply tilts his head and settles back on his haunches, tongue darting out to lick his snout. Roy moves a hand out, hoping that the action will shoo him away, but Hayate simply stares.

Riza sits up then, her attention on Roy who is still moving his hand to the side, trying to shoo Hayate away.

“Roy?”

He turns his attention toward her, a weak smile on his lips.

“What are you doing?”

Roy’s eyes jump to the dog and he looks confused for a moment. “He won’t stop staring at me.”

She turns and looks at Hayate beside the bed. He sticks his tongue out to the side as he looks at his mistress. “Okay. What’s the problem?”

“He… just.. It’s... He’s staring into my soul!”

“It’s just Hayate!”

Riza turns to look at Hayate again and narrows her eyes. “Hayate, living room,” she calls, and the dog turns immediately and bounces out of the room without hesitation. “Is that better?” she asks, but Roy has already gone soft between her legs and he’s rubbing his hands down his face. “I can’t believe you,” she groans, rolling off of Roy and settling beside him in the bed.

“It’s not my fault that your dog is a mood killer!”

—

When Roy comes, he groans her name out loudly against the crook of her neck. Riza smiles, her legs squeezing his waist for only a moment before she lifts her body and lets him pull out of her. She runs her hands up his chest, coming to rest on his cheeks while she leans over to kiss him gently.

“I love you,” she says simply and Roy cannot help but smile.

“Hmm... I love you too,” he says, content with the warmth shared between them. “You know, I can’t really feel my hands,” Roy finally says, and Riza snaps to attention.

“Sorry,” she apologizes and leans forward, her hands running over his. She’s tied him up with a scarf, his arms above him and attached to the headboard of her bed. It had been a relatively new suggestion and Roy jumped at the chance to please her. He waits patiently as she fiddles with the scarf, his hands aching for some relief.

“Shit…” he hears, and Roy’s eyes open immediately.

“Riza?”

She pauses and a weak smile comes to her lips as she looks down at him. “I’m just having a little bit of trouble with the knot.” Riza regrets her actions instantly. When she’d tied him up she had been too in the mood to pay attention to how sloppily she’d tied the knot. And because of how much he’d strained earlier, it had only gotten tighter and smaller.

Riza curses under her breath and Roy can’t help but notice the panicked look on her face, a face that hardly ever has that sort of look. “Riza, I really can’t feel my hands.”

She’s trying to ignore how they’re turning white, the lack of blood flowing through them noticeable. Riza tries once more to untie the knot to no avail.

“Just… just be calm,” she says scurrying off the bed. “I hope I have scissors,” she mumbles as she throws a shirt on and hurries out of the room.

Roy struggles against the hold, his heart racing ever so slightly. “Riza!”

—

They come in from the bar in a hurry, Riza kicking the door closed behind her just as Roy’s hands accost her body again. His kisses are just as sloppy as his hands on her waist, but he’s drunk and she’s only a little tipsy - nowhere near inebriated enough to deny herself this moment of passion.

He breathes her name over and over against her neck, kissing her pale skin and running his teeth along. He’s glad that the neckline of the shirt she wears is lower than usual because he sucks a bruise against her skin that she’ll be able to easily hide with her uniform. Riza leans against the wall, holding his body tight against hers as his knee finds its way between her legs. She grinds down against him and they both moan out, the two of them on the same page.

“I can’t wait,” he breathes, and Riza nods, her body enthusiastic and ready for his. Roy’s drunk hands find the zipper on the back of her skirt and he guides it down, hands pushing at the fabric to let it fall to the floor. Riza herself unbuckles his belt and pulls it from the loops, dropping it aside to quickly unbutton his trousers. She pushes his trousers and boxers down far enough that she can wrap her fist around his cock, moving roughly enough to bring his cock to erect attention. He leans forward to kiss her again and within moments he’s lifted her and her arms are around his neck to keep herself stable.

Roy pushes into her and Riza leans forward to bite at his neck, her moans muffled as she runs her teeth along his skin. He’s grunting in her ear, his breathing hot and heavy and coming in quick bursts as he thrusts into her in an erratic rhythm. She holds onto his shoulders, fingernails digging deep into his skin as she uses him as leverage to move her hips and meet his.

Time seems to pass slowly, and Riza isn’t sure how long they’ve been going at it when Roy pulls away from her and mutters her name. “Riza, I’m gonna-“

She cuts him off with a kiss. “I know. Me too,” she says, but Roy quickly pulls back.

“I’m going to vomit,” he says blankly and she notices that his face goes green. Before she can reply, he takes a step back and loses his study hold against her legs. She comes crashing down on the hardwood floor right on her ass and she yelps at the sudden pain that shoots through her body.

“Shit!” Roy curses, pulling his pants up enough to rush to the sink and empty the contents of his stomach. Riza leans against the wall, trying to ignore the pain that radiates from the bottom of her spine up. When Roy stands up straight and wipes his mouth, he glances back toward her and seems to realize what he’s done.

“I’m so sorry,” he groans out, but even as he tries to pull himself away from the sink, he hiccups and once more leans over to throw up. Riza carefully stands and rubs her behind, knowing it’ll bruise before morning. And that there will be an end to any and all drunk sex from now on.

—

Roy silently makes his way into the office, later than usual, with his head down low and eyes trailing along his feet. There’s nothing different about the day - the sun is shining bright outside and his subordinates are already there working away. He makes a beeline for his own desk before he’s stopped by a figure in front of him, the cigarette smoke filling his field of vision as he looks up.

“Hey, chief! How was yo— What the hell happened to you?”

He glances at Jean and groans loudly, his plans to keep everything normal shot to hell. The rest of the team stares at him. No, they stare at the large bruise that’s across his nose and under his eyes, covering most of his face.

“It’s nothing,” Roy says finally, shaking his head.

“Whoa, it looks like someone decked you good,” Breda adds, crossing his arms as he comes to stand beside Havoc.

“I got in a fight. Flirted with the wrong young lady and her boyfriend didn’t appreciate it much,” Roy says smoothly, though when he steps away from a snickering Havoc and Breda, he can’t help but turn and notice the smirk that plays on Riza’s face across the room.

The _fight_ he’d gotten into had been with her hips the night before. And she doesn’t seem the least bit guilty about it anymore.

_He denies her over and over, brings her to the precipice each time before he backs off and lets Riza squirm under him. She curses his name each time and tries to push him back against her so he can finish the job before she physically breaks._

_“I can’t believe you,” she breathes out, her chest rising and falling and glittering in the low light thanks to the sweat that coats her body. He can only smirk and touch her again, making Riza cry out and fist her hands in the sheets beneath her. “Roy… please,” she begs, eyes open wide as she stares down at him._

_Finally, he uses his fingers to touch her clit, rubbing against her as she swallows and catches her breath. He leans over again and switches his fingers for his tongue, licking the length of her folds and ending with his tongue on her clit. Roy flattens his tongue against her and presses his fingers inside of her, amazed at just how warm and wet she was from his teasing. He places his lips around her clit then, sucking deftly and moving one, two, three fingers inside of her in and out._

_It’s no wonder that she comes so quickly, thanks to how sensitive she is. But the orgasm hits her strong and Riza arches her back roughly and when her hips buck up suddenly, she can’t control how they crash into Roy and send him stumbling back on his knees. She comes down slowly, her breathing still erratic even as she props herself up on her elbows and takes in the sight in front of her._

_He sits there with his hands over his face, trying to hold the blood that is falling from his probably broken nose. She wants to say that it serves him right, but instead she covers her mouth to keep from laughing._

_“This is funny to you?” he asks, though his voice is high and muffled thanks to the injury._

_“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she repeats, hurrying to her knees and finding the shirt she’d lost long before. She gently takes his hands away from his nose and holds the shirt against the blood flow, hoping it’ll clot soon. Riza leans forward and kisses his forehead, beginning to genuinely feel sorry for his current state. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, leaning her head against his shoulder and kissing the side of his face._

_He doesn’t respond, and instead, he reaches up to run his fingers through the ends of her hair._

_They’ll have to work on a story to get him by at work._

“I can’t believe you didn’t fight back,” Havoc says dumbly, shaking his head.

“I didn’t want to start anything. It was the right choice,” Roy says for almost the tenth time in the hour. He’s behind his desk now, more than annoyed that his injury has brought up this kind of response.

“I guess that will teach you to mess with the wrong woman.” It’s Riza who pipes up then, her voice calm and collected as she adds her piece to the mix. Both Havoc and Breda chuckle and Roy simply stares at her, a smirk finding its way to his face.

“I learned my lesson, don’t worry.”


End file.
